


Decisions

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione Granger and Kingsley Shacklebolt attend the Sokovia Accords and discuss whether the muggle world is ready for the magic one.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018 - Square O4 - Vienna International Centre 
> 
> No warnings apply. Hermione and Kingsley are only friends.

Kingsley moved around the rubble and sighed. He had been asked to attend the Vienna International Centre and watch the proceedings of the Sokovia Accords to decide if the Wizarding World should come forward. He was supposedly the best candidate from all the governing bodies across the world. Why they had chosen him he didn’t know, but he had come anyway. Hermione Granger whom he greatly admired had come along with him, helping him deal with the muggle aspect of the world and explaining to him who the Avengers were. 

“It’s not good is it Kings?” she muttered from beside him.

“No,” he agreed, “It’s not good at all.”

“Half the Avengers didn’t even turn up,” she commented, “I knew it would fail the second Captain America failed to walk through the door.”

“He’s the one with the big shield?” Kingsley checked.

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded, “Hawkeye wasn’t here either, he’s the one who shoots the arrows.”

“Perhaps they don’t agree with the accords,” Kingsley offered.

“Can’t say I blame them,” Hermione whispered, “the Avengers saved Earth from an alien evasion and possibly individually they’ve done all sorts of good, they make a couple of human mistakes and the world wants them to pay for it.”

“You really don’t like these accords,” Kingsley stated.

“No,” Hermione shook her head, “Why should the UN have control over what the Avenger’s do and do not do, by the time they have agreed on acting the world could have been destroyed.”

“Fair,” Kingsley uttered, “I think the world isn’t quite ready for us yet.”

“I agree,” Hermione concurred.

“Go help them,” Kingsley nudged Hermione’s arm, “I can tell you want to be of some assistance, so go help the Avengers find who did this.”

“Kings,” Hermione spluttered, “I can’t possibly...”

“Just pretend that you are the only one with your powers,” Kingsley suggested.

“I guess,” Hermione complied, “plus it will give us some more insight into the possibility of future reveals.”

“Precisely,” Kingsley admitted.

“See you soon Kings,” Hermione pressed her lips to his cheek before walking in the direction the Avengers had gone.

Kingsley watched her walk away. The muggle world, despite its advancements and the changes that occurred since the days of witch hunting, it really wasn’t ready for magic.


End file.
